Fuyu Kiba
|gender = Male|height = 5'5"|weight = 132 lbs|hair = White|eye = Icy Blue|bloodtype = A-|quirk = Sheer Cold|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Pro Hero (Previously) Villain (Current)|affiliation = The Four Seasons (Previously) Hellish Winter (Current)|entrance exam = 0 Villain 57 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 1st}} 'Disclaimer' This page belongs to An English Birb . It would be appreciated if you refrain from unnecessarily modifying this page unless I allow it. Thank you. 'Character Overview' Fuyu Kiba is a Pro Hero turned Villain. As a hero, Fuyu was a member of "The Four Seasons," a Pro Hero team that followed the theme of Summer, Spring, Winter, and Fall. As of now, Fuyu is a member of the villainous duo "Hellish Winter," with Kasai Nikuzuki as the other. He possesses the Quirk Sheer Cold 'Appearance' Fuyu Kiba is a man of average height with a average build. His skin is pale with no visible flaws. Along with that, Fuyu possesses long white hair that flows free. To compliment his snow-like hair, Fuyu has piercing, icy blue eyes. Fuyu's apparel consists of a puffy, snow-white fur coat that he wears even on hot days. Under the coat lies a blue shirt with a white frost pattern strewn across the entirety of it. Around Fuyu's neck lies a white crystal necklace. As for pants, he wears bright blue jeans with a belt holding them up. To add to the ice theme, the belt buckle is a snowflake. To wrap up the ice theme, Fuyu wears blue male dress shoes. Fuyu's Villain outfit consists of a skin tight blue suit as a base that gradually gets darker the further down it goes. White stripes shaped like icicles hang from the shoulders with a large stripe going down the middle. Aside from the suit, Fuyu wears sharp, white, crystalline teeth inserts that allow his bites to easily pierce flesh. Alongside teeth inserts, he wears a white half mask that covers the upper half of his head with two white, crystalline horns to allow his headbutts to do more damage. He also wears a white, crystalline harness with a deep blue gemstone centerpiece. Upon the shoulders and elbows lie white, crystalline, sharkfin-like blades the measure a full foot from tip to base. Along with those blades, Fuyu wears large, white, crystalline claws on both of his hands. An accessory exclusive to when he works alongside Kasai is his deep blue tinted googles in order to prevent eye damage from Kasai's Quirk. 'Personality' 'As Hero' Fuyu has always been a quiet person. Despite this, he was a soft hearted and trusting man who enjoyed his duty as a hero, not for the fame or money, but for the feeling that he is making a difference in the world. When he did speak, however, his voice was always compared to a soothing breeze on a hot Summer day. Along with that, he was incredibly smart and creative as seen with how he utilizes his Quirk. But all of this was hidden by an ice cold exterior, fazed by little to nothing. It was hard to get a read on what he was thinking since his expression rarely changed. He was often viewed as the most popular among women of "The Four Seasons" due to his enchanting voice and prettyboy appearance. All of this, however, made his downfall all the more shocking. 'As Villain' Fuyu, upon becoming a villain, had changed a bit. Feeling betrayed after the event that drove him to this, the trust he had for the public had died, along with any desire to defend them. Despite this, he remained soft-hearted to a degree, and thus regrets all that he had left behind and all that he is doing. He would never kill and even defended Heroes if they were under fire by other Villains, but he would prey upon the public as he had realized that, without a looming threat, civilians will begin to underappreciate their saviors who risk life and limb to save them. Upon that happening, Heroes will lose jobs, and Villains will once again prey upon the public. 'History' 'Childhood' Fuyu Kiba was born with his Quirk in a remote city. He was the only child to a wealthy family, and as such, was treated and decorated like a lavish doll. This made him look like a shining pillar of beauty even among his family, who were clad in gems and gold. His life up until his teens consisted of typical school work of which he blew through with minimal effort due to excessive study, socializing with others as kids do, and living a lavish home-life. Despite his grandiose appearance, the main thing that drew others attention was the constant stream of white smoke that he would exhale. This, however, was a side effect of his Quirk. 'Adolescence' Fuyu Kiba, upon reaching age 14, became interested in becoming a Hero since his mother was a retired Hero. With that in mind, he was sent to U.A. High School. There, he was easy to pick out in a crowd due to his glamorous appearance. There were some that fawned over his look, and there were some that sneered at his feminine appearance. Eitherway, it was evident that he was a stellar student. He quickly climbed the ranks in his class and graduated 1st rank due to excessive study and practice. At the age of 18, Fuyu was ready to become a Hero. 'Adulthood' Fuyu, not too long after becoming a Hero, was invited to join what would become "The Four Seasons" due to his cold themed Quirk. From then on, he had adopted the name "Winter Hero Frost Bite" to fit the theme of his team. His primary job on the team was to disable and distract, which he had excelled in. His Quirk, however, was extremely dangerous if it were to be mishandled, with a single bite being able to completely freeze one's blood. So, instead, Fuyu used the fog that generated from his Quirk to incapacitate and intimidate. All went well for the team for several years, so much so that some members had developed feelings for eachother. Summer began to fall for Winter as Spring began to fall for Autumn. Sadly, this wasn't meant to be. 'Downfall' It was when Fuyu was 22, during a mission to rescue an injured Hero, the team had to split up on their own. Had it been another member, things may not have ended like this, but Fuyu was the first to find the Hero. He was appalled at what he had saw, there lied a beaten and bloody Hero lying on the sidewalk as bystanders just kept on with their lives. While he knew that there were people who could've aided the Hero, the fact that there existed people who would turn a blind eye to a savior that needed their help for once struck something in Fuyu. The mixture of betrayal and concern festered in him as he delivered the wounded Hero to a hospital, leading him to disappear for two years. During those two years, Fuyu sat in solitude and contemplated about what had happened. It was during this time period that he had realized that without something to fear, Heroes will no longer be needed, thus allowing evil to strike once the barrier protecting the public was lowered. So, with this realization in mind, Fuyu took it upon himself to be part of the reason Heroes were needed, not for his own gain, but to protect the future. During this time frame, the rest of the seasons were distraught with Summer completely bawling her eyes out. Their grief would only be deepened. At age 24, Fuyu made it known that he was a Hero no more by slaughtering a whole street of people. The event gained publicity as fear festered. The rest of the seasons investigated the scene and found that all of the victims' blood was frozen solid. With simple deduction, they realized the culprit, which both aided and worsened Summer's already immense grief. Thus, Cold Blood was born. Not too long after, Fuyu formed a team with a individual who had encountered a similar fate, this man was known as Kasai Nikuzuki, Flame Hero Walking Volcano, who had changed his title to Hell Storm. From then on, the two would roam and rain havoc with Fuyu murdering civilians and Kasai destroying property. 'Relationships' 'Family' Steady and well off. Not much to note. 'The Four Seasons' Previous team members. Summer began to fall for him. They are trying to bring him back to his senses. 'Kasai Nikuzuki' Current teammate who had suffered a similar fate. The two are polar opposites, but they get along well. 'Abilities' 'Sheer Cold' Mutation-Type Quirk that has Fuyu produce liquid nitrogen instead of saliva out of modified salivary glands that cools nitrogen gas that Fuyu breathes in. Once cooled, the glands secrete liquid nitrogen. Thanks to his parents' Quirks, Nitrogenous Body and Irregular Saliva, his internal systems are specialized to coexist with his new saliva. The advantages to this Quirk include the ability to breathe 100% nitrogen gas, which is produced by his saliva. This allows him to perpetually breathe even underwater due to the constant production of nitrogen gas in his mouth. Another advantage would be the ability to create clouds of nitrogen gas that opponents can't stand in for long, lest they suffocate. Another advantage would be lethal bites and slashes that could easily kill if the saliva enters the bloodstream. While he can't actually breathe O2 like a normal person, it isn't that much of a problem. In fact, he can breathe easier than others due to the atmosphere being 78.09% nitrogen. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the fact that his skin is still vulnerable to the effects of liquid nitrogen. It is possible to cut off his nitrogen gas production by placing him in an environment that is below liquid nitrogen's boiling point, how ironic. Along with that, it is difficult to eat as food quickly freezes in Fuyu's mouth, and that it doesn't break down like it would with actual saliva. Lastly, his Quirk is almost exclusively close ranged. In order for it to be lethal, one would need to be bit, cut, or stuck in one of his clouds. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Character Category:Quirk User Category:Former Hero Category:Villain Category:Mutation Quirk User Category:Characters